


floating in the space of time as you and I love

by ji3uns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, idk what to tag in this one to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji3uns/pseuds/ji3uns
Summary: Of a pilot crashing down on earth with his spaceship and Soobin just really wanting to sleep
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	floating in the space of time as you and I love

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks a LOT and i’m thinking about turning this into a chaptered fic because i feel like this itself can be quite confusing but i gotta work on my english and grammar first lol.

Soobin groaned as he fluffed out his pillow for what it seems to be the 20th time tonight. He couldn’t sleep at all. He went to bed around 9 PM which is even a lot earlier than usually. His day yesterday was filled with with walking around too many places because of a presentation he needs to finish after the summer holidays so obviously he was exhausted and the moment his head hit the pillow he should’ve fallen asleep. Thats how his body works but now he just felt tired yet he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Soobin glanced out of the window, it was full moon maybe that was the reason. He turned around facing the wall opposite from his window. Glancing at the clock that had a little astronaut in the corner. It was a gift from a friend he received when he was ten. His heart ached the thought but he decided to ignore it, thinking too much would keep him awake.

He was begging internally now to finally fall asleep it felt like hours (he couldn’t really afford a ruined sleeping schedule and waking up late in general). Suddenly there was a bright blue hue covering the furniture in his room like a blanket. He couldn’t really care less it probably was some police car or something. But it didn’t flicker and besides that it seemed to get brighter and brighter. Soobin closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the bright light that even seemed to get through his eyelids. It was weird and he couldn’t deny that he was scared. He grabbed the duvet and pulled it over his head. A argument started in his head about how he should man up and just fucking sleep or knock on his mom’s door and ask her if she could share her bed tonight. Soobin picked the second option even though he was a 17 year old boy with limbs probably grown too long. He scrambled out of the bed, grabbing his phone to turn on the flashlight. Before he could open the door the sound of something crashing against the pavement ringed through the whole neighborhood. Soobin decided to look out of the window for the first time since the blue light started. Dogs started barking frantically and he heard his neighbors yelling shut up but no one seemed to notice the smoke that was coming from the dog park. Soobin was a little scaredy cat but also hella curious so before his mind could properly react his body already carried him downstairs. He slipped into his sneakers, grabbing his keys (with a little astronaut teddy dangling from them) and running to the entrance of the garage. He picked out the next best bike which seemed to be the one of his mum judging by the little pink hibiscus flowers and light blue paint on it. 

The dog park was only a few blocks away, sometimes he would visit it with one of his friends who had the cutest labrador pup ever. He knew the way and shortcuts. The more he came closer to it the more he could make out the silhouette of what seemed like a bunch of metal glued together. Soobin dropped the bike, climbing over the fence and when he reached the other side he finally realized how stupid he was. The chunks of metal sticked together were clearly a spaceship and he was standing in an open field. As bad as it sounds he hoped whatever crashed with it might’ve died from the force. As he looked around he saw lanterns beind bend or completely broken in half like they were just chopsticks. The sign that once read dog park was burned up and slightly melted on the edges. Whatever was in there must be dead. Soobin kept repeating that so he stepped closer to the ship. His hand gripped his phone tightly since it was his only source of light right now and besides that his mom would kill him if his shaky hands dropped it now. In the distance he could still hear the dogs barking but also sirens from the highway. Someone already called the police, of course they did because how can this not wake you up? There was a glass dome and on the inside were seats. Slowly he held his flashlight to the dome, his eyes widening as he noticed that it was empty. Hold up. Leaves scrunched up behind him and quickly he turned around, grabbing a piece of a iron rod incase he needed something to defend himself. He held the flashlight towards whoever was behind him. It looked like a boy, his age but he couldn’t identify him (of course he couldn’t he was from space) because of his arm covering his face to shield his eyes from the sudden light. “I wont hurt you.”, Soobin said, trying to step closer. It looked probably less graceful and elegant like he imagined cause damn his steps were hella loud and far from calming. “Of course you fucking wont.” Now soobin looked like a toddler caught while stealing candy. His eyes wide like buttons and his mouth agape. “Yeonjun?” the arm lowered and the boy, Yeonjun shot him a sheepish smile while Soobin’s knees started buckling under him. He curled himself into to a ball, his arms wrapping around his legs and his head resting against his knees. Tears started escaping his eyes uncontrollably. Yeonjun watched it all, he wanted to escape so Soobin could forget all of this and think this is some weird dream yet he couldn’t move. He felt the huge urge to just hold him close. Soobin knew he was wailing like a baby now, snot running down his nose but he couldn’t help it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Space Travel by Monogram 
> 
> it reminded me so much of Yeonbin :(


End file.
